Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! - Episode 46
The Resurrection of the Golden Wolf is the forty-sixth episode of the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! season. It first aired on November 21, 2005 in Japan. Plot Despite her victory over Terry McScotty in Devil Canyon, Boss Master punishes Feresu for her performance. He claims she could have done better and was only saved by that small platform. To punish her, he zaps her with purple electricity which tosses her around and hurts her. Feresu does not like it and apologizes but Boss Master does not accept this. He then tells Eqūs to sit in a white chair with which he holds a surprise for the boy. Vinnie V announces there will be a day break from the 5-battle tournament with the third round taking place later. For now, some of the Fire Spirits team trains. Aqulas has a 1-on-2 battle against Gunnos and Kiba with the rest spectating. The battle is getting headed but Aqulas eventually remembers the previous two tournament rounds where Enjyu used his Strike Shot and Terry used the Split Shot. This makes him remember the Ultimate Dark Strike Shot he was forced to create for B-Deus and reverts into his berserk state. Aqulas goes crazy, filled with darkness and as he is about to strike his opponents, Shin quickly runs to tackle Aqulas and snap him out of it. Everybody is concerned with Aqulas who calms down and turns back into his normal self. Just then, Jinbee returns to ask the Fire Spirits team for help. The team is confused, seeing as how a member of B-Deus has come to ask them for help. Jinbee pleads he will not do anything bad and actually wants to help them. He tells them the third round is starting. Aqulas and the others are interested and decide they are ready for the match. All of them except for Yamato Delgado, Gray Michael Vincent, Terry McScotty, Bull Borgnine and Shin follow the shark boy. Jinbee brings them into the tournament arena where he will supposedly help them. He tells them all to target Aqulas who has to fight him. Out of nowhere, a horde of badger people come out of the sands and aim their IBA Blasters at them. Jinbee has tricked them and wishes them the best in their battle with the badgers as he escapes via the sand. The team now bands together to take on the badgers whilst Yamato and the others do not know about this. Back with Yamato and Co., they talk a little but find something strange in the skies - smoke emitting from the arena. The gang decide to investigate and head there as fast as possible. Back in the arena, the team is still struggling to fight all the badger people. They are outnumbered but have no choice to keep fighting until the end and survive. Wen and Li get shot but they recoup to help their teammates. Finally, Yamato and Co. enter the field to see what is going on. They see their teammates are gaining the upper hand and when Aqulas seems to be under some ritual placed by some badgers, he uses his full potential to strike them all; beating them. Everybody rejoice at Aqulas and are glad he can now control his powers. Meanwhile, with B-Deus, Eqūs, in the white chair Boss Master gave him, is under his manipulation and tortures his twin sister, Feresu. Boss Master is delighted at this and knows Eqūs will fare much better in the upcoming match. Major Events *Team Fire Spirits trains for the third round. *Aqulas goes into his dark state again. *Jinbee returns, claiming the third match is beginning. *Some members follow Jinbee who betrayed them so the badger people can attack them. *Aqulas finds a way to control himself and defeats the badgers. *Boss Master corrupts Eqūs to torture Feresu. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Gray Michael Vincent *Terry McScotty *Bull Borgnine *Aqulas *Shin *Gunnos *Kiba *Enjyu *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Armada *Liena Grace Vincent *Mie Delgado *Vinnie V *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Boss Master *Geldezar *Jinbee *Eqūs *Feresu *Aztec Mask *Al Monkey B-Daman *Gatling Hades (Aqulas') *Break Ogre (Gunnos') *Go-Tiger (Kiba's) *Variable Kaiser (Enjyu's) *Comet Dragon (Wen's) *Meteor Dragon (Li's) Featured B-DaBattles Video Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the 1979 Japanese film of the same name, The Resurrection of the Golden Wolf. Gallery Preview Episode